Fuego y hielo
by Karou Everdeen
Summary: Había algo en la descerebrada y en sus ojos tormentosos, un fuego atractivo y peligroso que amenazaba con derretir el hielo en mi interior, y pesar de todo lo que dictaban la lógica y la cordura, yo me acercaba peligrosamente a las llamas que me convertirían en simple agua. One-shot para Lara Pond, del reto en el foro "El diente de león"


_**Declamer: **la trilogía de Los juegos del hambre, así como los personajes que aparecen en ella son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic ha sido creado para un reto propuesto por <strong>Lara Pond<strong> en el foro "El diente de león", el tema me ha resultado interesante y creo que es bueno experimentar, así que espero les agrade tanto como a mi, gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johanna p.o.v. <strong>_

Improbable, imposible, imprudente. Lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento desafiaba toda lógica y atacaba a mi sentido común como un animal salvaje. No sabía como era posible vivir con tanto amor y tanto odio dentro de mi alma, ambos sentimientos mantenían una lucha constante en mi corazón, y muy en el fondo temía que tal batalla terminara por destruirme, nunca imagine querer y despreciar a una persona por partes iguales.

La odio porque tenía todo y perdió muy poco en comparación con otros, y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se acelera ante su presencia, hay algo en su fuerza, rebeldía y resistencia, algo perdido en lo mas profundo de sus ojos grises que despierta en mi cosas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban dormidas. La odio por haber ganado, y la quiero por lo que perdió en el proceso de su victoria. Podría decirlo, gritarlo, anunciarlo y hacer que todo mundo lo sepa, pero un par de ojos azules mantienen mis manos atadas y callan mis palabras dejándome indefensa.

El sí perdió mucho, quizá demasiado, su familia, sus amigos y casi pierde su identidad, no puedo arrebatarle su única victoria. Sería muy cruel quitarle el único trozo de felicidad que conservó entre tanta tristeza. Además no es como si pudiéramos estar juntas, ella es fuego y esperanza que arde iluminándolo todo a su paso; yo soy hielo, frialdad pura, perdida y desesperación, estoy rota y caigo rápidamente al abismo del olvido. Somos polos opuestos y aunque no lo fuéramos ella esta con Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan es el dueño del Sinsajo que escapa de mis manos sin que pueda hacer nada.

_**Katniss p.o.v. **_

Confusión pura, simple y sin sentido, no logro encontrar en mi eso que debería estar sintiendo, ni mucho menos eliminar aquello que no. Todo en mi mente y en mi corazón esta revuelto y me resulta demasiado complicado diferenciar el amor del odio. No se si lo que hago es correcto o es un error, el azul en calma de sus ojos podría apaciguar la tempestad en mi, pero lo tormentoso de los míos bien podría destruirlo como lo hizo conmigo; podemos repararnos mutuamente tanto como puedo romperlo sin remedio alguno. Mis manos sudan y me repito una y otra vez que puedo hacerlo, no es tan difícil como lo estoy haciendo.

Acomodo mi vestido a pesar de que no es necesario, y le sonrío al espejo frente a mi. Estoy feliz, lo quiero y al fin estaremos juntos, el será mi primavera, el renacer por el que tanto he esperado, y sus ojos azules se convertirán en el agua que apague las llamas que me consumen de forma constante.

– No te ves tan mal, descerebrada. Creo que te va todo este rollo de la novia dichosa.

Cuando veo a Johanna entrar por la puerta, todo ese fuego que con tanta desesperación he intentado extinguir, simplemente crece en mi pecho como una fogata avivada por la leña. Algo nuevo nace en mi interior mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella, es una mezcla de alegría por su presencia, desesperación por su lejanía a pesar de que se encuentra a pocos metros de mi, e irritación por como es y por lo que ocasiona en mi. El odio mas puro se hace presente en mi corazón, y el cariño mas extraño que he experimentado lo apaga con una rapidez impresionante.

– No deberías casarte si no lo quieres – dice con voz socarrona.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo quiero? – replico.

– Puedo verlo –.

_**Johanna p.o.v.**_

No hay felicidad en sus ojos a pesar de que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba, a pesar del hermoso vestido y el delicado maquillaje que resalta sus ojos de tormenta, ella luce opaca, apagada y sin vida como si su boda no fuese motivo suficiente para estar contenta.

– Tu no me conoces, no sabes lo que siento o dejo de sentir – dice con furia en respuesta a mis comentarios anteriores.

– No es difícil adivinarlo. Eres un libro abierto y una actriz de porquería.

– Dime entonces que estoy sintiendo.

Me acerco a ella con la furia desbordándose de mis ojos en forma de lagrimas, siento como si mi sangre se hubiera convertido en fuego, quemando mis venas y todo mi interior. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y ante nuestro contacto siento arder mil soles en mi piel, miro atentamente a sus ojos del color del cielo nublado y me siento morir mil veces, me siento asesinada por el abrumador y extraño sentimiento, y aun así me siento viva.

Nuestros labios se unen con furia y soy el hielo del odio que se derrite ante el fuego de un amor imposible, prohibido y completamente egoísta.

_**Katniss p.o.v.**_

Pongo mi firma con delicadeza en el papel frente a mi, en el momento que termine el ultimo trazo estaré unida a Peeta, habré aceptado lo que es y también todo aquello que no, aceptare que sus ojos no son marrones, que su ternura es mas grande que su sarcasmo, y que el no es Johanna; pero esta bien, porque lo de nosotras es simplemente imposible, hay demasiado odio y estamos demasiado destruidas.

_**Johanna p.o.v.**_

No voy a estar con ella jamás, mi corazón lo pide y mi egoísmo lo exige a gritos, pero no me gusta la manera en la que todo el frío en mi se siente desplazado por ella y el huracán de sus ojos feroces, simplemente no me gusta la manera en la que me siento débil a su lado, así que a pesar de mis fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, me resigno a mirar como se va con Peeta al terminar la ceremonia del tueste.

Solo hay una cosa que logra consolarme y que hace que la herida en mi orgullo no sea tan grande, y eso es el conocimiento de que ella no olvidará mi beso, así como yo no he de olvidarlo.

* * *

><p><span><em>Espero que les haya agradado y aunque no es un tema que se vea mucho, cuando lo vi en el foro me dije a mis misma que experimentar era buena y vaya que lo es, por favor no olviden dejar su review, pueden decirme si les gusto, les pareció horrible o que desayunaron solo no se olviden de dejar pruebas de que pasaron por aquí, mil gracias.<em>

_**Lara Pond:** espero te guste y haya cumplido tus expectativas._

**_Atentamente:_**

**_Karou Everdeen_**


End file.
